Bank Heist
Bank Heist is a one-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Bain, it has two basic versions and two Pro versions, all of which involves the crew robbing a bank vault by either stealth or brute force. Basic versions: *Bank Heist: Cash (3-star) *Bank Heist: Deposit (3-star) Pro versions: *Bank Heist: Gold (3-star, one skull minimum) *Bank Heist (4-star, one skull minimum) Assets bankheist-blueprint.png|Blueprints (Bain's Guide) asset-bank-blueprint.png|Blueprints asset-insider-info-bank.png|Insider Info Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man asset-ammo-bag-bank.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag-bank.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-camera-feed.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Ace Objectives #Find the thermal drill. #Place the thermal drill near the vault door. #Assemble and activate the thermal drill. #Defend your position until the vault door is open. #(Random) Drill, saw, or C4 open a second backup vault door. #Steal the vault's contents. #Escape. Walkthrough A standard bank heist, the crew is tasked with entering the bank, breaking into the vault, and stealing the loot within. The crew can accomplish their goal by stealth or aggression. A stealth run involves the crew silently killing or intimidating the bank guards and manager, then shutting down the bank's cameras by eliminating the camera operator. Next, the crew will need to quickly suppress the civilians in the bank to prevent them from sounding the alarm, as well as any civilians outside the bank or in the nearby streets. The crew can then drill into the vault and loot its contents. There are total of 4 guards including the camera operator. To stealth run this, it is required to have a player with the skill Smooth Talker from the Mastermind tree. It is also possible to do using Dominate and Joker to take out two guards (dominate and convert one, then dominate a second) and kill the last two guards without going over the standard two pager limit. Smooth Talker allows up to four pagers to be answered without sounding the alarm, and is the easier option and requires less skill investment into the Mastermind skill tree. However, a stealth run is easier said than done, as the crew will most likely be spotted at some point and the alarm raised. In this instance, the crew must start the drill and fortify their position for the incoming police assault, using wooden planks to barricade the bank's windows. The "Bandit Barrier" panel in the security room, activating it lifts up the metal curtain that drops over the tellers when the alarm is triggered. This allows for a good area to shoot out of with decent cover because of the window frames and computers. Once the vault door is open, there is a small chance that there will be a second vault door that is also locked; this will need to be drilled open, sawed open with an OVE9000 Saw , or blasted open with shaped charges before gaining access to the vault's contents. Once the vault is fully open, the crew can bag the cash bundles or gold bars or open the safety deposit boxes, depending on the version of the heist, and take the contents to the nearby escape van. As soon as a single bag or the sufficient amount of miscellaneous deposit box loot has been stolen, the crew is free to escape. If the crew chooses to rob a bank that is comprised solely of deposit boxes, it is highly recommended that they bring along an Enforcer with an OVE9000 Saw and a copious supply of ammo bags to replenish the saw or else expect to be forced to remain inside the vault for 10 to 30 minutes in order to open enough of the deposit boxes. Bank Heist: Gold functions identically to Bank Heist: Cash, only gold bars are used instead of cash in the vault. Gold bars are heavier, and can not be thrown as far as cash, but are worth more. Trivia *If the vault stands near the managers office, it will be possible for a player to stand to the right side of the vault, face the wall and being able to use the interaction ' Press (...) to use camera's ' to use the camera's through the wall. Though this glitch might be fixed on some versions of the game, it will still work in many other versions. *Even if playing the Cash version of the heist, there is a chance that there will not be any cash bundles, forcing the crew to open deposit boxes anyway in order to progress. *The map is also used for the third day of the Firestarter heist, and during the beta, some sessions of Bank Heist: Cash would glitch and use the Firestarter objectives instead of the correct objectives. *Though the map asset never changes, occasionally the entrance to the vault is across from the teller room. (See Alternate Bankheist Layout image above) *There are around 2 bags of gold bars and 3 bags of cash in the deposit boxes. Category:Bank Heist Category:PAYDAY 2